


3000

by shakiseola



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, it's just mina being a marvel nerd, marvel au but not that kind of marvel au, no actual movie spoilers don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Mina is quiet, until you ask her why Captain America's shield doesn't automatically return to him.orMina is an MCU nerd and Sana listens to everything she talks about even tho she talks too much.





	3000

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/scrambledaegi/status/1124657813685334016)

Mina has always been the quiet solitary in your dynamic. That one person who was able to buffer your pent up energy in order to not explode. With her, you felt calm yet unrestrained. Without her, you felt like a black hole was trying to suck up your life force. Fortunately, you didn’t find yourself straying away from her most of the time.

 

Just like now, your head was cozily fitted on Mina’s shoulder and you could smell the scent you only associated with her, a sort of calming flowery fragrance already innately present with her. It was Tuesday movie night and that meant Mina’s choice which inevitably lead to a Marvel movie. Like you could ever sway her to watch something else anyway. But despite this being the nth time you two have watched The Winter Soldier, there was still a lot of things you didn’t understand.

 

“Wait so Captain America always has to pick his shield back up every time he throws it? Doesn’t it automatically return to him with the snap of a finger?” You ask sincerely but don’t miss out on Mina’s soft giggle.

 

“Sana, that’s not how it works.” She says softly even though it was only the two of you in the dorm right now with everyone still out for their schedules, it made the atmosphere feel more intimate somehow.

 

“I still don’t get it!” You whine at the lack of understanding. Mina sends you a sweet smile instead before lowering the volume of the movie instead of pausing it.

 

“First of all, you’re confusing Captain America’s shield with Thor’s hammer.” Mina gives you time to properly internalize this information before continuing. She always does that for you, she knew how to not make you feel overwhelmed.

 

“Oh, ohhhhh, oh right! Hehe my bad.”

 

“That’s okay, about the snapping the finger thing, you’re talking about the infinity stone gauntlet.”

 

“The what?” You were probably giving out the dumbest, confused face because Mina laughs instead.

 

“I think the term you used back then was _‘the pretty golden glove with the colorful diamond stones_ ’?” Your face turns pink at how silly it sounded from Mina’s mouth. No way did you ever say that, well okay you do remember calling it that but _still_.

 

“Sana.” Mina calls after a few moments.

 

“What.” You mumble.

 

“You’re blushing.” Another giggle and seriously if it didn’t sound so heavenly in your ears you would have probably wrestled Mina like you occasionally did with Momo whenever she teased you. But this was _Mina_ , and you were always extra soft whenever it concerned the younger girl.

 

And it may or may not be associated with the small, tiny, fact that you may have a crush on her, maybe. You sigh at your internal demise. Why couldn’t you have a crush on someone else. Like someone more attainable maybe.

 

“I asked to be educated! Not teased!” You argue to Mina. “This is _injustice_ , Captain America would _never_ let this happen.” You also sit up and cross your arms with a pout to further stress your statement. Yes, very likely for a twenty-two year old, a very dramatic one at that.

 

Mina lets out one last chuckle before going into full nerd Mina and practically explained the whole Marvel cinematic universe to you (again). This dorky Mina was one of your favorite sides of the younger girl. How her eyes glint every time she told you how Thor’s hammer, Mjol- something, only answered to those who were worthy of its power (her words not yours). Or how a smile always sneaks into her lips whenever she elaborated on how an infinity stone doesn’t always need to look like an actual stone.

 

Unsurprisingly, you two lost track of time inside your bubble and didn’t even notice that the movie ended long ago until Mina’s head drops and you catch her just in time. You move until you could fully support the younger girl’s body and let her sleep as comfortably as possible even though it was the opposite for you. Anything for her, you’d always say anyways.

 

“Did Mina fall asleep while talking about how the Odinson brothers were the, quote and unquote, ‘ _best brother duo dynamic in the whole marvel universe_ ’ again?” Momo asks while on her way to the kitchen.

 

“She’s an idiot honestly, I could see how tired she was but she still kept insisting on enlightening me about the MCU just so I could relate once Endgame finally comes out.” You stare at Mina’s pristine sleeping face and with the occasional mumbling. It’s cute how even asleep, her mind still wandered into her nerd world.

 

“You could just watch the films instead you know, with actual attention and understanding.” Your best friend points out.

 

“I know b-“ 

 

“But it’s cute whenever Mina tells you the story herself and you’re whipped for her blah blah blah. I get it, I get it. I’ve heard you say it a thousand times.” She continues for you instead.

 

“You are so annoying.” You huff and glare at the girl who just exposed you right in front of the girl you were possibly (definitely) in love with.

 

“Mina only ever gets that talkative whenever she’s with you, you know?” You narrow your eyes at Momo trying to decipher where she was getting at.

 

“She talks a lot when she dorks out.” That was a fact and everyone knew it.

 

“Yeah but even more so whenever it’s _you_.” Momo smirks at you before continuing. “But sure, maybe it’s just because you’re like the only person who actually lets her ramble about her favorite heroes _all the time_.”

 

“Momo just spit it out. What are you trying to tell me?”

 

“You’ll never believe me anyway.” Was all she said before walking back to her room and bidding you good night.

 

Momo didn’t need to say it out loud because you perfectly knew what she was pointing out. But it was impossible, just, you shake your head. In what alternate timeline would it ever be possible that _the_ Myoui Mina liked you back? Even Doctor Strange could never predict this one.

-

This was not how you expected the night to turn out when you (finally) decided to ask Mina out on a date (at Momo’s insistence). Which was you sobbing uncontrollably inside the cinema with the _Endgame_ credits still rolling on screen. Thankfully there was only a small crowd inside the theater so you didn’t have to apologize for acting this way. Besides you could hear sniffles from others as well.

 

“Mitang, the movie was too-“ Your voice cracks and you couldn’t say more but that was okay, Mina understood what was going on. Instead of ridiculing you like the other members probably would have done at your current situation, Mina on the other hand, pulls you closer to her into an embrace while gently patting your head.

 

It was a lot to handle, your feelings after watching the movie Mina was so excited about, Mina being so gentle with you, but it wasn’t overwhelming as usual. Sure, you were crying like the love of your life walked away from you (which wasn’t the case) but being in Mina’s arms like this, it wasn’t hard to slowly calm down and breathe again. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Mina voices out after a few minutes with you loosening your clutch on her Captain Marvel hoodie. You could only nod in agreement still not trusting your voice quite yet.

 

“That’s okay, take all the time you need okay? I’ll be here.” 

 

“You’re always there for me.” You say so softly you didn’t think Mina would hear you, but she did.

 

“Hmm? Of course I am.” 

 

“You’re like…” You pause and choose your words carefully, remembering everything you learned from the younger girl. “To me, you’re what Piper is to Tony, what Maria is to Carol, or what Peggy is to Steve. Do you- do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

 

You swallow nervously, you didn’t know what took over at the moment that urged you to finally confess to the girl you’ve been in love with for such a long time that it seemed like a whole eternity. And you did it in a way you wish could be understood by said girl. Instead though, Mina ends up laughing, but not one of mockery. It was your favorite laugh of hers. The one where her eyes crinkle in the sides and turn into crescents, her gummy smile even brighter, it was beautiful.

 

“As much as I love your laugh Mitang, I’m also kind of dying of nervousness here.” You admit and that seems to have calmed the other girl down from her laughing fit.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- I can’t believe you confessed to me in such a nerdy way.”

 

“Hey you’re the nerd between us here not me!”

 

“Says the girl who used Marvel references and finally got their names right, well most of them. I’m actually proud.” It wasn’t so often that Mina teased you like this but it was playful banter and you honestly enjoyed it a lot.

 

“Well what can I do, the girl I’m in love with is _obsessed_.” That finally shuts Mina up and instead brings a shade of pink on her cheeks that was still visible even in the dim lighting of the theater. Mina hides her face in the crook of your neck and shoulder trying to hide her flustered face. She really was so cute. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you too Sana.” She says softly without lifting her head up. 

 

_The girl you loved, loved you back._

 

You didn’t have to jump up in joy and pump your fist up in the air, but you were Minatozaki Sana, and that was exactly what you did. Mina was laughing again and tried to pull you to sit back down but nothing could stop you from what you were about to do.

 

With all the power you could muster, you shout into the now empty theater. “I love you Myoui Mina, three thousand!” You look back down at the younger girl afterwards. “Did I do that right?”

 

“You did. You definitely did.” Mina flashes her most genuine smile, the one where even she wasn’t aware that she was smiling so brightly. 

 

She tugs you back down and you almost lose your footing but balance yourself on the arm rests of the seats. “What was that fo-“ You didn’t get to continue because Mina leaned up to meet you halfway and kissed you softly. She pulls away after a while but not completely, your foreheads touch and you could feel you own body burning with hers.

 

“I love you, three thousand.” Mina says, only for you to hear.

 

_Only for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sana's come a long way from not knowing who Harley Quinn was so....
> 
> You can yell with me about Twice or MCU on twt @shashakiseola


End file.
